Querida
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Oneshot! Sebastian hace mucho tiempo que ya no es el mayordomo de Sheena, sin embargo ahí está con ella y la rutina de todas las mañanas parece alterar el orden de esta pareja. En algún tiempo futuro de Un condenado y Maldito error, inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas.


**Querida**

 ** _Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen en lo mas minimo_**

 ** _Querida: Letra y musica: Joan Manuel Serrat_**

Una mañana como todas. El trabajo de mayordomo nunca termina y debe comenzar, como siempre muy temprano. El trabajo de demonio tampoco a pesar, muy a su pesar para ser sinceros, que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no auspiciaba en su vida como ninguno de ellos: ni mayordomo, ni demonio, y sin embargo ahí estaba él ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido continuar con la pantomima y el disfraz. Después de todo le había jurado quedarse con ella hasta el final y siendo un demonio el final, era uno muy largo. Y en ese caso, que clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiese cumplir con ese simple juramento.

Una mañana como todas en la que el desayuno estaba preparado y listo para servirse desde mucho antes que ella despertara con su cara de buenos días que en realidad era una de malos días, simplemente por el hecho de tener que despertar. Sebastian, aún en su interior, seguía sorprendiéndose con el comportamiento humano. Sin tan solo fuesen capaces de entender cuan corto es el tiempo sobre la Tierra, y cuanto se pierde durmiendo… En fin, no importa cuántos suspiros y chasquidos lanzase al aire al respecto del comportamiento del Hombre, éste seguiría siendo siempre igual y no tenía remedio que intentase bajo ningún concepto cambiarlo, por lo tanto esto ya no era su asunto, y en una mañana como todas es que había llegado la hora de despertar a su señorita. Nunca se cansaría de llamarla así, después de todo eso era lo que ella era: suya por siempre. El zorro pierde el pelo pero no las mañas, los demonios tampoco.

"My Lady" comenzó Sebastian entornando la puerta y asomándose lentamente. "El desayuno de esta mañana está servido. Café negro, como es de su gusto y…" un escalofrío extraño al que se estaba acostumbrando lentamente corrió por su espalda al admirar la figura dormida que se encontraba envuelta entre las sábanas blancas luciendo una de sus camisas. No pudo evitar sonreír y deslizar su sucia lengua por sus colmillos. Sí, sin dudas él era un demonio con suerte.

"…" y sin dudas también, ella no había escuchado nada de cuanto él había dicho. Una mañana como todas. Esto no debía seguir prolongándose. El día debía ser aprovechado y las responsabilidades no debían dejarse para más tarde.

"Señorita, no haga que la despierte" expresó el demonio apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. "Usted sabe lo que eso implica". Ahora su tonó era demandante, autoritario.

"Sebastian… tan sólo diez minutos más" fue lo único que ella dijo envolviéndose aún más entre las sábanas como si eso fuese posible.

Parado junto a la cama observó su reloj de bolsillo. Ya eran más de las nueve, ¿cómo era posible que esta chica no hiciese caso nunca? Caprichosa ama le había tocado y él claramente debía arreglar aquella situación.

"Sheena…"

Sheena tembló. Su nombre pronunciado por él aún tenía ese efecto contradictorio. Por un lado el miedo al demonio subía por su espalda como un frio polar, pero por el otro un torrente eléctrico también ascendía por su cuerpo pero desde lo más bajo de su vientre provocando los peores pensamientos que una mujer decente podría tener. Jugar con fuego era peligroso, pero siempre resultaba terriblemente placentero.

"Sheena… ¿Deberé sacarte de la cama una vez más? ¿Arrancar esa camisa tuya y quién sabe cuántas cosas más?" cada amenaza era una promesa que ella esperaba que él cumpliese al pie de la letra.

Sebastian se acercó todo cuanto pudo al cuerpo aún recostado de su ama, recorrió con su mano enguantada la pierna esbelta cubierta por la ropa de cama pero eso no fue impedimento para adivinar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su objeto de deseo. Deseo, aquello por lo que cualquier demonio cae sin pensarlo dos veces. El arma secreta contra los de su especie.

Sheena tembló bajo su tacto y un suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos "Sebastian…"

"¿Si My lady?" el demonio arrastró las palabras. Su voz del inframundo desafió todo síntoma de cordura en ella que ya se encontraba perdida en el éxtasis de la anticipación.

"No quiero salir de la cama aún" Ahora fue ella quien desafió al demonio hambriento.

"Bien" Sebastian se puso en pie caminó hacia la puerta y apenas dándose la vuelta antes de salir sentenció "Estaré esperándola abajo. Cuando esté lista señorita" Esta vez, como tantas otras, le daría una lección.

Sheena se incorporó rápidamente y sin creer lo que acaba de suceder salió de la cama hecha una furia ¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? En una mañana normal, ella no habría salido de la cama hasta dentro de dos horas luego de que Sebastian se prestase a ese estúpido juego de poder, le haya arrancado la camisa como había sugerido y le hubiese hecho gritar su nombre incontables veces alimentado su ego a niveles insospechados. Este acto de rechazo no quedaría impune, claro que no. Esta vez se lo cobraría.

Sebastian se había cansado de esperar. Sheena aún no aparecía por ningún lado y comenzaba a aburrirse. Como mayordomo no tenía tareas pendientes y como demonio menos, bueno no más que molestar a su ex ama hasta el cansancio. Todo por cambiar un poco la rutina de todos los días y esperar que ella corriese tras suyo y lo devolviese al mueble de cuatro patas más cómodo y utilizado de la casa. Como si ella no supiese que aquello había sido como jugar una vez más al gato y al ratón. Sheena, Sheena, Sheena, ¿Cuándo aprendería?

"Sebastian" ordenó Sheena finalmente al pie de la escalera. Con que al fin se había decidido a aparecer pensó el demonio, que con su encantadora sonrisa caminó hacia ella, para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo todo lo que las leyes físicas lo hiciesen posible. "Sebastian ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está ese café?" El demonio se quedó de piedra. Ella lo alejó y caminó hacia la cocina. "Bien deberé preparar otro yo misma, ya no eres el que eras mayordomo".

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el mayordomo pudo recuperar el habla y caminando tras ella reposo contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina todo su peso, mientras observaba entre divertido y molesto el accionar de la chica frente suyo que protestaba sin parar: qué donde están las tazas, que donde el café y qué por qué demonios las cosas debían estar tan altas siempre.

Una mezcla de ternura, enojo y deseo se formó en el pecho de Sebastian, que ya no pudo mantenerse callado.

"Disculpe que insista, querida pero es imprescindible su colaboración, para saber dónde se me ha perdido la muchacha que hace un rato estaba aquí conmigo". Fue un susurro en el oído de Sheena que sobresaltada sintió el cuerpo de su mayordomo contra su espalda. Estaba enfocada a mantener su papel y no respondió ni giró su cuerpo como lo haría siempre.

"No sabe con cuánto mimo, cuida esas cosas que usted tanto desprecia en mí. Vea mis dedos desde que no la toco menguando entre mis propias manos poco a poco" Estaba decidido. Ella caería una vez más, Sheena observó las manos de Sebastian sin guantes, casi desesperadas y una sonrisa amenazó con escapar de sus labios. Claro que él lo percibía, Sheena pronto estará entre sus brazos una vez más. Ella escapó una vez más y él fue tras ella.

"¿Le importaría darse la vuelta? Déjeme verla de frente, póngase aquí en la luz junto a la puerta. ¡Se le parece tanto físicamente!" Frente a frente todo era mucho más difícil, y ella lo sabía. Esta vez Sebastian realmente se estaba esforzando en sus palabras, que parecían cada una de ellas más sentida que la anterior y al mismo tiempo más hambrienta y desesperada.

"Esconda las uñas, querida, no soy el enemigo, no es ésa mi intención. Sólo sospecho que es usted quien esconde contra su voluntad algo que me corresponde" Sebastian sabía que ya la tenía, solo debía conservar su papel un poco más. "Póngale fin a ese disparate, vengo dispuesto a negociar el rescate".

Sheena sabía que no resistiría mucho más. El caprichoso demonio se veía estúpidamente encantador en su monologo y también sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ese era su carácter cambiante, y mientras que por momentos ella era dócil y siempre estaba a merced del amor que sentía por el demonio, en otros, solía ser como una tormenta de verano, con el peor humor que un ser humano pudiese tener.

Sebastian ya estaba peligrosamente cerca y ella no adivinó el paso siguiente. El la seguiría por todos lados de la cocina hasta alcanzarla, pero no esperó que sucediese nada de cuanto sucedió a continuación. El demonio la tomó fácilmente por la cintura y la sentó casi de forma violenta sobre la mesada, ahora sus ojos estaban a la misma altura que aquellos color rubí que tanto mal y bien le hacían. La voz de Sebastian ahora sólo manifestaba deseo, prometía placer y las imágenes de él besando todo su cuerpo y haciéndola suya una vez más ahí mismo aparecieron haciendo temblar toda su razón y firmeza.

"¿Le importaría que eche un vistazo por sus intimidades, que me dé un chapuzón entre sus brazos prescindiendo de las formalidades?" sus narices juntas y ambas respiraciones mezcladas. Sheena podía sentir el aliento cálido y perfumado de Sebastian embriagándola de su esencia una vez más. Ella sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras que un intento de devorar la boca del demonio se frustraba ante el alejamiento de éste. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

"Avíseme si volviera, no es por capricho, le juré amor eterno y no quisiera quedar en entredicho" Concluyó el demonio alejándose nuevamente de ella y saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa plantada en su delicado y hermoso rostro.

Amor eterno. Eso era sólo lo que ella necesito escuchar para salir corriendo tras del amor de su vida y objeto de perdición. Él tendría lo que buscaba. Ella había caído una vez más. No, esa mañana, sin dudas no fue como cualquier otra.

* * *

Bueno una vez más regresé con esta historia que tengo clavada en mi cabeza, producto de que esta canción es una de mis favoritas, y que creo que va perfecto con estos personajes, tanto con el manipulador de Sebastian, como con la inestable de Sheena.

El tiempo del fic es en un futuro a Un Condenado y Maldito Error, que no esta abandonado, sino simplemente parado por falta de tiempo y cosas de la vida, pero que en breve continuaré. Con este mini fic he vuelto a enamorarme de mis personajes originales y quiero volver a terminarlo.

Muchos cambios, muchas cosas, como que ahora ya soy una periodista hecha y derecha, por lo tanto ahora tengo tiempo de escribir y no dedicarme por un tiempo largo mas al estudio.

espero sus comentarios como siempre.

Espero le den una oportunidad y nos leemos pronto

suya por siempre y a pesar de la distancia

Owl´s


End file.
